


Desire at First Sight

by FlowerFly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM (mentioned), F/F, F/M, Getting Together, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerFly/pseuds/FlowerFly
Summary: Under a lie Pepper finds a lover she can trust.





	Desire at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Some short headcanon. I was checking out my old cracked fics and found this piece.

When Pepper saw Natalie Rushmann taking Happy down on the boxing ring _she_ wanted her. She pushed the feeling into her mental warehouse of unauthorized feelings alongside her lust for her former boss, but let her become his new PA anyway. 

Natalie Rushman was too good to be true. She was capable and efficient, surprisingly excellent at handling Tony - and keeping him an arm's length what came to his innuendos. 

Pepper knew she couldn't ever do anything sexual with her in real life. She was determined not to have an affair at work - and if she was she would do it with Tony. So all she had left with Natalie, was her dreams - and she took everything out of them. 

In her dreams, she was her bodyguard or she(Pepper!) was her maid. Or they were together in an island habituated by only ancient warrior lesbians. 

In real life, she got something better. When Tony insisted Natalie becoming _her_ PA, she got a friend and co-worker she could admire, trust and lean on. 

But Natalie was a lie. 

Pepper was angry at first but too practical to hold a grudge. When Tony invited the Avengers, including Natasha, to the tower, the agent asked her out for a drink. 

They met in a small and fancy cocktail bar with a great view of the sea. The CEO found the agent in a quiet corner. 

"Who am I having a drink with?" she asked with an amused tone, which wasn't even meant to hide the edge behind.

The agent answered softly: "Natalia Romanova, an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., a member of the Avengers." 

Natasha was never very open, but she could be straightforward, and Pepper liked it. They couldn't see each other often, but they become friends again. 

She had never stopped wanting her. She still didn't do anything about it. Besides, she was with Tony now. She _loved_ him and they were trying to make it work. 

He didn't hesitate to give his opinion on her friendship. On their face: 

"Gals, gals, gals, you should totally do it." 

"Tony, go back to work. Or sleep. Or something." Pepper and Natasha were in the penthouse having a drink. He should have been in his workshop. But no, he stayed and took a long sip of the vodka Pepper had brought her curvy friend from abroad. 

"Why don't you, both of you, come to sleep with me?"

"Goodnight, Tony," Natalia said. 

Pepper walked her to the hall.

"Agent Romanov, I'm very disappointed with you. You still haven't been able to seduce my girlfriend though she is head over heels for you!" He shouted behind them. 

"How do you know if we're fucking already?" _Already?_ Pepper shouted back and almost bit her tongue. Why did she say that? She just wanted to give back to Tony for spoiling their girls' night. 

Natalia smiled like a winner and kissed her a long goodbye. 

"See you later" was full of promise and understanding. 

Their friends-with-benefits started some weeks later when Pepper opened up about everything she was missing in her relationship with Tony. First of all, sex, that didn't give her what she wanted, but what she needed. To be dominated. To lose all control. 

To be taken care of the way only another woman could do.

Natasha was very good at listening. She was also very good at organizing scenes. They checked their calendars and after that, Pepper didn't have to do anything. Just show up in certain place certain time and the agent did the rest. 

Her favorite fantasy was to be kidnapped. It was a bit fucked up, she thought, but what the hell. With her, she could be as fucked up as she really was, and become as fucked as she needed. 

Tony knew (but not details) and highly approved. 

Their friends-with-benefits worked like their friendship. Throughout the years with high confidentiality and irregular intervals.


End file.
